The present disclosure relates to vehicles and, more particularly, to methods and systems for shifting a transmission gear in a vehicle.
At least some vehicles include a gear shift selector. For example, at least some vehicles include a lever movable along a first axis to enable a user to shift transmission gears. At least one known lever is positionable along the first axis in a plurality of positions that are each associated with a respective operating mode, such as park (P), reverse (R), neutral (N), and drive (D).
At least some vehicles include a fifth operating mode: sport (S). To accommodate the fifth operating mode, at least some known levers are moveable along a second axis that is generally perpendicular to the first axis when the lever is in the D position, such that the vehicle is shiftable between the D mode and the S mode.